This invention relates to composite solamar shelters and more particularly to structures which are readily adaptable in size and configuration to define an environment preferably about plants to control the amount of radiation, humidity, temperature and ventilation within the enclosed structure. Several types of structures have been disclosed which in one form or another, enclose plants. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,586--A Cover to Protect a Plant During Growth; U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,508--A Rigid Plastic Enclosure; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,621 and 4,135,331--Seedling Enclosures; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,154 and 4,412,325--Integral Rigid Enclosures; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,867--An Enclosure Including a Canister of Carbon Dioxide. All of these structures are rather limited in application primarily because of the fact that they are customized for a specific application and there is no flexibility inherent in their designs.
Broadly my invention comprises a plurality of wall and roof panels which are positioned in close contact with each other. These panels may be single-walled, double-walled, or variable double-walled. These panels may be joined directly one to the other, or may be secured to a skeletal tent-like framework.
The individual panels, when fabricated, include a frame formed of alluminum or steel rod, wooden rods, bamboo, galvanized pipe, etc., or preferably vinyl plastic pipe is used because of its cost, strength/weight ratio, worldwide availability and its facility in ease of cutting and forming. A film is wrapped about the frame to complete formation of the panel. The film is preferably wrapped in several layers. The film may be used alone or in combination with other films.
More particularly, polyethylene, fluorinated polyethylene such as DuPont's Tedlar, PVC, polyesters such as Mylar or polypropylene plastic films can be used as films. Further, these films may be transformed into cover membranes with greater utility by having them function as a carrier film wherein they may be metallized, colored, laminated, and coextruded to support a barrier film. As used in this disclosure, the term `barrier film` means films such as disclosed in my copending applicatifon Ser. No. 501,603 and including films which will control the permeability characteristics of the carrier film. The films may or may not be treated with ultra-violet inhibitors to increase their solar resistance and their outdoor life. In one aspect radiation altering effects may be realized by spraying inner layers of the wrapped film with infrared or ultra violet absorbing or reflecting substances. Foils, such as aluminum, lead, etc., may function directly as the barrier film. That is, a film such as a polyethylene stretch wrap, etc. may be used as a standard covering, or as a carrier for more expensive, but, important barrier films with radiation-altering properties. In this aspect of the invention, a "sandwich" is created with a very cost effective control barrier. Because of the modular construction of my invention, the nature of the film material may be changed easily to accommodate new altered priorities. Additionally, by the interchangeability of the films in modular concept, selectively reflecting or absorbent films in the solar pathway may be used.
Accordingly, with the interleaving of specialized films to control the radiation and/or liquid and/or gas permeability and preferably with the use of ventilation ports, the climate within an enclosed structure may be ideally controlled.
In a preferred embodiment, each modular panel is comprised of rods joined together by suitable fittings such as T-joints, 45.degree. angle joints, etcetera. The panels are joined to one another by connectors, such as pipe sections, which are secured in the fittings. Secured about the frame is film material such as STRETCH WRAP which is a clear, tough, resilient film. This film forms an outer skin and an inner skin and defines an insulation zone therebetween. Depending upon the ultimate use of the panels in a total composite structure one or more of the panels will have an outer vent secured to the outer skin and an inner vent secured to the inner skin to provide for the flow of ambient air through the insulation zone or a flow of air from the enclosed environment to ambient which flow of air is unimpeded.
My invention broadly embodies a shelter which comprises a plurality of wall panels arrayed in side-by-side relationship, each of said wall panels having upper ends and lower ends; a plurality of roof panels joined to the upper ends of the wall panels and to one another, the wall and roof panels defining an enclosed environment; at least one of said panels including a frame, a film secured about the frame to form an outer skin and an inner skin, which skins define an insulation zone therebetween; means to provide for the flow of air through the insulation zone of at least one of said panels; and at least one of said panels having a multilayer of film comprised of at least two distinct films, a first carrier film and a second barrier film, which barrier film may function as a filter in reference to the transmission of the spectrum of solar energy or control the flow of a gas or liquid through the skin or both.